The Best Years
by Jagsrule5
Summary: Every so often, the door to the legendary music room #3 opens. A dazzling light pulls you in, the petals dance, and without even a choice in the matter... you find yourself standing at the grandiose gates of Ouran Academy. With fantasy and reality constantly clashing, I can't help but wonder how such a simple transfer abroad could go so horribly wrong. Self-insert
1. Wonderland

**Author's Notes: **Hello, everyone! If you're reading this, then you've happened to stumble across my sad attempt at a OHSHC self-insert! Yay for you! Please, don't be afraid to give me some criticism. I love reviews, whether good or bad.

Just a heads up, I'm probably _not_ going to be pairing OC Claire with anyone. And, if I do, then they will probably not be any of the Host Club members. It just seems... overdone to me. Romance will not be the main focus of this fic. I think I'll make it more of a humor/growing friendship fic. Although, there will be some sad, angsty moments as well (because its physically impossible for me to write a story without adding some form of angst XD).

Anywho, I hope you enjoy reading and review, too!

* * *

><p><em>Rose petals, as lovely as the flower that they derive, swirl and dance when you enter.<em>

_In an old abandoned music room, there lies a key._

_A key to the answers. A key that only you can obtain, and only if you search inside your heart…_

* * *

><p>"And you have your passport with you?"<p>

"Yes, mom."

"And that tank that you love so much? You remembered that, too?"

"_Yes._" I met her eyes, knowing exactly what this would be leading up to.

I hated goodbyes, especially in overcrowded places like airports…and I didn't want to cry. Not with my whole family watching… But I supposed it couldn't be helped. I _was _going to a new country, after all.

My mother smiled lightly, bending down to hand me my carry-on bag. "You know, I'm your mother. It's sort of my job…to worry." As she talked, pools of liquid were already starting to form beneath each of her lids, which, in turn, made mine do the same.

"Oh-! Oh, I'm sorry, hon. I just- I'm going to miss you…" She blubbered, reaching back to grasp my father's hand. He patted her arm and murmured calm, reassuring words, handing her a tissue while keeping a steady eye on the flight times.

My dad…I wasn't expecting him to cry. He just wasn't that kind of guy.

"We're all going to miss you, kiddo," he said, sticking his hand out to feather my hair, "And Rod would say so, too, if he were here. You know that, right?"

"Of course, dad. And tell my favorite frat boy not to party _too _hard," I teased, grabbing his hand before it could mess up my newly straightened tresses, "At least until I get back."

Teasing. I needed it, now more than ever. Japan was a big place, and I wasn't sure I was ready to be so far away from my family. Of course, I would never tell _them _that.

I turned to my sister, Mary, who was holding onto my mother's pant leg and looking up at the display with a concerned grimace.

"Mary?" I yelled over the hum of busy travelers. She turned her head in my direction, her immense brown orbs flitting from my face to Mom's. "We can video-chat every night, okay? Promise?"

Her shoulders relaxed as she took in my words. Finally, she bobbed her pony-tailed head up and down, holding out her pinkie. "Pinkie promise?" She inquired, giving me the most heartbreaking look that I had ever seen.

"Y-yeah," I said, my voice cracking as I fought another onslaught of tears, "Pinkie promise…"

A voice on the speaker boomed over the noise of the crowd. _Plane terminal fifty-three is now boarding. I repeat, plane terminal fifty-three is now boarding._

Dad looked up, glancing at me as he let the announcer finish. "Terminal fifty-three. That's you, sweetie."

"Right…well, I'd better-"

"Call us as _soon _as you get there, you hear?" My mother cut in, fussing with my bags and wiping furiously at the endless flood of tears, "And be nice to your dorm advisor. Don't pull any stunts, just because you're-"

"Got it, mom." I quickly stated, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Her flustered, wild eyes narrowed as she blew into the tissue. "Of course…be careful, then."

I nodded, stopping to pull everyone into one more goodbye hug. As I pulled away, Mary grabbed my hand and placed a small piece of paper inside.

"Don't read it now," she said, blushing, "Wait until you're inside the plane, alright?"

I smiled. Leave it to Mary to make me a going-away present. "I will… Thanks, Mare-bear. Say hi to Lare-bear for me too, won't you?"

She grinned back, "Sure, Claire-bear."

She had always liked that the start of our names rhymed. So, when we were very young, we thought it would be funny if we came up with matching nicknames. Everyone who knew us would call us by those names, and we responded to them as if they were our own.

Once, when we were all kids, Rod had told us that he wished that his name were 'Larry', so that he could have a cool nickname, too. It was stupid, but, at the time, we said some pretty ridiculous things.

"_Then, from now on, we'll call you…Lare-bear!_" I remember saying. And we all stuck with those names, even now. It was our inside joke, I suppose.

I grabbed my bags, my laptop case slung around my shoulder, and waved goodbye as I got into the line. The new yellow dress felt heavy in my carry-on, a constant reminder of what I would have to deal with for the next two years.

I was excited to go to Japan, as much as I was apprehensive. People had often said that I was meant to live there, with my love of anime and Japanese culture. My parents, as an early graduation present, had given me the money to go to an 'elite academy' for two years, which would be just enough to graduate.

I was grateful to them, knowing how many loans that they had to take out for this year only, and I knew how prestigious this school was. I told myself that I would study hard and get good grades, my main goal to get into a good college. I wanted to be a famous journalist. That was my dream, after all.

Although, I had completely forgotten the name of the school…Otan? Ouro? I couldn't be sure.

The line led out onto the flight deck and, keeping in a single file line, we were all led onto the plane. I dug through my measly bag, pulling out my I-pod and settling into my window seat. After getting comfortable, I determined to pull out my laptop, getting my fill of Internet before I was forced to put it away.

My E-diary was full of pictures and events planned that I had forgotten to delete…but I didn't want to erase them. They reminded me of the good times at home, with my family and friends.

I decided to keep them…as a reminder.

A reminder…? The note! I had almost forgotten, tucked into the outside pocket of my carry-on, was the note that Mary had written me.

I slipped my laptop back into its case, pulling out the note and unfolding the brightly colored construction paper. It was folded into a tiny triangle, showing what a creative person my little sister truly was, and had a small piece of candy taped to the inside.

I smirked, sticking the candy into my mouth as I gazed at the familiar picture. It was Tamaki Suoh, from my sister's favorite anime.

A crudely drawn portrait of Mary's favorite character, with whom she'd had a crush on for as long as I could remember, holding hands with Renge Houshakuji. It was cute, because Renge had always been my favorite character. She had scrawled a small note at the bottom of the page.

_Hope you like the candy, sis! Have fun at Japan, and say hi to Tamaki for me! _

_Love, MARY_

_-and Rod_

Various other hearts and stars were scribbled in a multitude of other colors, and her name was spelled in all caps at the bottom of the paper.

Of course Rod would try and worm his way into Mary's heartfelt card. Even if he was a crazy college kid, I was going to miss my big brother, too.

I folded the note again, still grinning as I shut my eyes and prepared for the biggest adventure of my life…

* * *

><p>The plane ride was exhausting.<p>

After two stops, and more than five hours of constant travel, I made it to the gates of the airport and picked up my extra bags.

My hair was in complete disarray, frizzy and partially flattened on one side from my on-and-off snoozing, and my clothes were a wrinkled mess.

I was irritable. I was tired. And I did _not _want to drive to the school looking like _this_.

But I didn't have time to change. Checking my phone, I realized that my plane had gotten in a tad late, and that I was going to have to skip the change of clothes for another time. Great. Just freaking _fantastic._

I was going to start my year at an elite academy looking like a _hobo_?

Grumbling to myself, I picked up the keys to the rental car, with which the receptionist gave me a strange look. I walked outside and got into the small, Japanese-manufactured vehicle, driving toward my new home with a sick, anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach.

What if they didn't like me…? What if they thought I was strange…weird? What if my Japanese wasn't good enough? I had only studied the language for a couple of years…definitely not enough to know the 'slang'.

I didn't even know the style in this country. What if people thought my clothes were weird? I glanced down at my tank and capri pants, my jacket lying on the passenger seat. It wasn't _too _strange, was it?

Loosening my grip on the wheel in an effort to calm my nerves, I tried to tell myself that everything would work out. People at my old school didn't care about money…would it really be that different overseas? No, of course not. Everything would be fine…

And, if I couldn't make friends here, I would always have the ones at home. I knew that they would always support me, no matter what, and that was enough to set my mind at ease, at least a bit…

The gates of the academy grew closer, allowing me to see the front garden of my new home. It was large, extravagant, and just as classy as I had expected. There were various other girls and boys, in ridiculous poofy dresses and lavender blazers, wandering the grounds and enjoying their free time.

Seriously? Who approved of this uniform? The colors didn't match at all, and the knee socks made these high schoolgirls look like first graders…

But I decided that, as long as I was going to this school, I was making the best of it. I wasn't looking for a fashion statement, after all. It was a school, and nothing more.

I stepped out of my rental, realizing as a strong breeze blew by that my capri pants were a bit too light for the weather. I quickly reached into the car, pulling out my jacket and zipping it up tight.

I looked up at the enormous clock tower that guarded the grounds, then back toward the gates where I had entered. The sign said…Ouran…

…As in, Ouran High School Host Club?

As in, the _anime_?

'_Well, at least they had a sense of humor at this school' _I thought, grinning back at the sign, "_I can't wait to see what kind of principal actually allowed that…_"

I took a picture with my phone, knowing that Mary would get a laugh out of it, as well.

* * *

><p>My walk to the admissions office was relatively uneventful, and there was not much activity to on the grounds, other than my thoughts about the sign…<p>

It became stranger every time I thought about it. Why would they put a sign up that said 'Ouran Academy' just to be funny? It didn't make any sense…

And the uniforms… I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed the trademark lavender blazers of the anime when I had first arrived. But I quickly dismissed it. There was no way that this was the _real _Ouran Academy.

It wasn't like Haruhi Fujioka was going to come strolling out of music room #3, with Tamaki and the rest of the gang dressed in some wacky cosplay.

Maybe the anime was based off of this school? I would have to ask someone if there was ever a _real _Renge Houshakuji. Did she really own a powerful motor?

I snickered to myself, gaining some odd looks from passing students. She _was _my favorite for a reason, after all. Her crazy over-the-top antics and obsessive love of all things Kyoya had always been endearing to me, although I'd bet she would be annoying in real life…

I opened the door to the admissions, the woman at the counter giving me my class schedule and list of required books. She also gave me the key to my dorm, which was located in the south side, and an extra uniform, for which I was extremely grateful. Honestly, I wasn't sure _how _I was going to manage keeping my uniform stain-free…I had a hard enough time keeping my regular clothes clean as it was.

"That would be all, Miss Wagner. Welcome to Ouran, then."

Despite my inner grievances, I smiled at the admissions lady and gathered my things, stuffing them into my bag and probably wrinkling my new dress in the process.

The woman only stared at my efforts, one eyebrow raised as I continued to smash my items into the small carry-on.

"Heh. Um…thanks, Ma'am!" I said hurriedly, deciding to just leave the bag half opened, the dress sticking out. I turned, my cheeks burning as I hurried out of the room with my head held low. The way she looked at me…as if I wasn't worthy. As if I didn't belong in her presence…

My eyes were still trained on the elaborate carpet as I shuffled out of the office, throwing open the grand double door without looking.

"Oof!" The door made a loud _thud_ and my eyes snapped up immediately. Oh, great. Had I hit someone? On the first day…?

I looked around the colossal obstruction, peering down at the young student that I had bludgeoned with the door. My face went white as I recognized the face, eyes, and the trademark short, brown hair.

There, lying on the ground, moaning and clutching her swelling forehead, was the one and only Haruhi Fujioka.

Oh. My. God… I had injured Haruhi Fujioka…with a door…Haruhi…Ouran…door…

Everything started to blur and morph, the ground seemingly swaying underneath my feet.

…Haruhi…I hit…Fujioka…forehead…

The light was dimming, the ground rotating in a haphazard wave as I struggled to keep the facts together. But my mind couldn't take it. This was Haruhi…Fujioka.

Spinning, spinning. Everything was spinning and swinging and whirling around my head, and I…I was getting so dizzy…Haruhi…From the Ouran High School Host Club… I clutched my stomach to quell the feelings of confusion.

Then I threw up. I threw up, right on top of Haruhi.

And, in that moment, I could tell that this was going to be a fun year.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you could sense the sarcasm in that last line.. XD Just to let y'all know, I can't spell Japanese names very well. So, if you see any misspellings that need to be corrected, please don't be afraid to tell me! I hat rong speling, dont yoo? :D<strong>

**And let me know what you think of this story! Reviews make my day happy! **


	2. First Impressions

**Author's Notes: **Whaat? She updated? XD

Yep. Sorry about the wait.. I was taking some time to work on the not-so-fun outlining and character developing part, and I'm still working on reading the manga (I've only seen the anime). Buuut now that's over (partially ^^;) and I can focus on the writing part!

Thank you all _so _much for your reviews! It makes me so unbelievably happy to see people enjoying my work!

QueenoftheCatz: Urgh. Thanks for telling me about the room number... I didn't think to check, and I probably wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for you! You're a life saver. Thank yoouuu! :D

ImmolationPiggieOfDoom: I puked because... I have a very weak stomach? And I want this to be as realistic as possible. As gross as it sounds, I would be more likely to throw up before fainting. Plus, it's really fun to write! XD

Link Hoshi: I feel like I've probably told you this at one point in time, but you are AMAZING. Seriously. So thanks! Again! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. If I did, I would make the name shorter and easier to type. -_-;

* * *

><p>"Uh…" The girl, who seemed suspiciously similar to Haruhi Fujioka, looked at me, her doe eyes filled with confusion and…disgust. Wiping away a bit of vomit that had made it down her face, she blinked and continued to gaze up at me, her eyes questioning.<p>

Oh my god…I threw up. On Haruhi freaking _Fujioka. _

She probably thought I was the strangest person she had ever met. Wouldn't I think the same if some idiot stranger hit me with a door? And then, shortly after bruising her forehead, decided that _now _would be a good time to throw up?

She stared, and I stared back, neither of us wanting to point out the obvious.

The silence between us only heightened my sense of guilt. But what could I say to her, when anything that came out of my mouth might turn into a fangirl squeal at any moment? Finally, I decided to risk speaking before I managed to embarrass myself further. "Oh my god. I- I'm so…"

"-It's okay," She said, rising from her place on the ground, "No harm done, see? But, um…are you alright?"

Was I? Here I was, standing next to _Haruhi Fujioka, _having an _actual_ conversation with an anime character… I risked a pinch to my arm, proving to myself that I wasn't dreaming.

Maybe it was just a coincidence… Just an uncanny resemblance. "Y-yeah…I think so. I'm feeling a little lightheaded, but..."

"Maybe you should see the nurse," she advised in her usual bland, sensible tone. No…no, the voice was just a coincidence, right? Right…

I nodded, clutching my abdomen as I attempted to control the unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Do you know where that is…?" I asked, feeling a bit lost, but mostly just confused.

"I can't say I do." The doppelganger gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm actually new here. I was just going to the admissions office…" She trailed off, but I could deduce what she had meant to say.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry about that! I guess I wasn't looking and-"

"I already told you. No harm done," She insisted, pulling a cloth out of her bag and running it through her hair. Most of the mess had been on her shoulder, but some vomit was still noticeably matted in her short, bobbed locks.

I was amazed that she was taking this so well, although it wasn't like Haruhi to over-exaggerate things. But she wasn't Haruhi, was she…? No, of course not…

I gave a hesitant smile. "You're sure…? Thanks for not freaking out. I would hate to make enemies on my first day, you know?"

She nodded, her face full of understanding, "You're new, too? Well, it's good to know that I'm not alone."

"I guess so…" This girl was actually pretty nice. I was glad that I knew _someone_, even if they did have a strange similarity to Haruhi. "I'm Claire, by the way. Are you in your second year, too?"

I attempted small talk, hoping that I could get my mind off of all of this. The new school…the scene with the door… the strange similarities… It was all beginning to take its toll. My brain felt like it could beat out of my head at any second.

She pursed her lips, shaking her head. "Nope. First year, actually."

My legs had begun twitching, my heart about to erupt.

Oh, god. _Please _don't tell me…

Oblivious to my silent musings, the girl stuck out her hand in a friendly gesture. "I'm Haruhi… Haruhi Fujioka."

…Haruhi Fujioka…huh…

My mind went blank and I stared at the outstretched arm, a casual smile still glued into place.

I remember feeling the dizziness return and, not yet fully aware of what was happening, could feel the ground come out from under me. A low _thump _and a faint throbbing in the back of my head, and soon after, everything went dark…

* * *

><p>It was a quiet, steady beeping that managed to break me out of my haze, the rhythmic thumping of footfalls and clicking of heels on tiled floor were the only sounds in the room.<p>

My eyelids flickered open and closed, my mind jumbled and disoriented, and it took me a minute of heavy breathing to be able to run through the events leading up to now.

I came to Ouran… I hit Haruhi with a door… I puked on Haruhi… We had a short introduction…and I fainted…

…And now I was awake. So, then, it couldn't have been a dream…

The blanket rustled noisily as I shifted position. I was in a small, metal cot, which probably meant that I was at the nurse's office, and there were hushed whispers coming from outside the room. I strained my ears, not even bothering to mask my curiosity.

"_I don't know what happened…! I mean, we were just talking, and-"_

"_It's quite alright, young man. There was only a small bruise from the fall, nothing serious." _

"_Oh, good…"_

That was Haruhi's voice. And they called her 'young man'…but that could only mean…

I shook my head, realizing that the facts were adding up, as much as it irritated me to admit. I supposed that I was in a bit of denial. I mean, what are the chances of getting sent to Ouran Academy and just _happening _to meet a girl named Haruhi Fujioka, who looks and acts just like the character in the anime? You would have to be an idiot not to make the connection.

But…how would that even happen? How could this place exist in the world, without having fans constantly applying, or gaining some form of publicity?

How could I, a loyal anime fan, _not _know about this academy? And, if this really were _the _Ouran Academy, wouldn't Haruhi and the others be famous? Or at least well known…?

The intense thought made the throbbing in my head quicken like the beat of a snare drum. I moaned from my place in the room, which I assumed alerted the people on the opposite side of the door, because the muffled conversation immediately came to a standstill.

The door creaked open with an eerie screech and Haruhi stuck her head into the room, scanning the space until she spotted my position on the bed. She gave a sheepish grin when she saw that I was awake and turned around, nodding to someone behind her.

As if on cue, a tall, slim nurse strode into the room, a clipboard wedged beneath her elbow. Haruhi trailed behind her, looking confused and almost guilty.

"How are you feeling, Miss?" The nurse inquired while scribbling something onto her clipboard.

"Fine," I replied, wanting more than anything to just forget this day. I still hadn't called home and, knowing my mother, she was probably hunched over in a corner by now, sobbing about how the plane had crashed or something. "A bit nauseous, actually."

The nurse nodded, never once looking up from her papers. "I see. And do you faint often…?"

"No," I answered immediately. In fact, I was pretty sure that this was the first time that I had ever fainted.

"Mhmm…" She trailed off, jotting down a few more notes before ending her writings with a flourish.

When finished, she looked up at me, her face void of emotion. "It seems you were under a high amount of stress, which is likely the cause of the fainting spell."

I nodded. It made perfect sense, after all…I was so stressed about the new school and being away from my family that I was getting sick. I scolded myself, knowing perfectly well that becoming ill would lead to slipping grades. And that was something that I couldn't afford, not when my family was sacrificing so much for me to be here.

"I suggest that you take things easy for a few days. Relax a bit before school starts."

"Will do. Thanks, Ma'm"

She nodded and, seeing that her work was finished, wasted no time in walking hastily out of the room, leaving the two of us alone.

I felt the heavy feeling creeping back into my system as we stared at each other, not know exactly what to say.

"I'm so-"

"Don't even say it," she cut me off, shaking her head and giving a small grin.

I smiled too, suddenly realizing that I had been apologizing a lot, recently. "Okay…"

It was so…strange, talking to the girl whose life I had been watching for years. Of course, I still hadn't any evidence to support that she was _the _Haruhi Fujioka. After all, Haruhi was a pretty common Japanese name…wasn't it?

"Alrigh-"

"Sorry!" I blurted, my grin widening as she realized what I had said.

The brunette chuckled, grabbing my bag and handing it over to me. I noticed that she had washed all of the vomit out of her hair, and her lavender jacket had been cleaned, leaving only a slight discoloration on the shoulder. Although it still held a bit of the smell.

"Good one," she said, still smirking slightly.

We walked out together, pulling out our schedules and comparing the classes as we strolled. Although, since we were in different grades, we found that none of our classes matched up…

Haruhi, though never actually telling me, seemed as relieved to meet someone as I was, her face bright and cheerful throughout our entire walk. She was more than willing to forget this whole incident, which was a great relief, and I found that we had a common element, both being new students, both not the richest in the world. And, just like in the anime, Haruhi was extremely devoted to her studies. We got along well, though Haruhi wasn't the most enthusiastic of people. That is, until she started talking about the Host Club…

"-And yesterday that idiot, Tamaki, started freaking out, like it was the end of the world that I bought _commoner _coffee." She snorted and, though she would probably deny it, her face lit up as she talked.

Haruhi definitely wasn't as much of a…buzz-kill… as she was in the anime, probably because she didn't have anybody doing idiotic things in front of her. Watching the show, I hadn't thought much of Haruhi, mostly because she was constantly overshadowed by the powerful personalities in the Host Club. But, now that I actually got the chance to speak with her, she had a much more endearing personality. She was likeable, in an odd sort of way… I could definitely see why everyone liked her.

I frowned as I realized what I had been thinking, worried that I was taking this whole 'anime' thing too far. I mean, so what if she shared many of the same traits as the character? Did that make her any less human than anyone else?

She was here, in front of me, and she wasn't going to disappear out of thin air. This wasn't a character from a show; this was a real, live, _person_. So, then, why was I constantly making comparisons?

I shook it off, deciding at that moment that I wouldn't make any assumptions just yet…

We continued to walk and laugh until we got to my dorm building on the south side, which Haruhi so graciously pointed out on the map. It was extravagant, like most other buildings on this campus, and hosted a large, sheltered, patio giving onto an enormous plaza. In the center of the square stood an ornate stone fountain, sprinkled with a few well-placed plots of white roses.

"So, I'll see you around?" I implied hopefully as we reached the door to the building, my eyes still occasionally wandering back to the breathtaking view.

Haruhi nodded and handed me the small carry-on that she had been holding. "I'm sure I'll see you around the campus… Tell you what; you should come over to the Host Club after class sometime! The ladies really seem to enjoy it," The freshman suggested, giving another of her sincere smiles.

"Even though the guys are all idiots…" She muttered under her breath.

It was tempting, getting to see the genuine Host Club in action. Ironic, considering that my sister _had _told me to say 'hi' to Tamaki for her. But…

"Uh…Sure!" I replied, probably more enthusiastically than required, "That would be fun! Heh…"

Despite my positive outlook, I had reservations about meeting the club. Honestly, I would be happy staying far, far away from the Host Club and their problems… It seemed like a lot of work, trying to make friends with those people. I had my own problems, anyway. I definitely didn't need the issues of a fictional Host Club getting in the way of my success.

Besides, Haruhi was going to solve their troubles anyway, right? So then, I had no need to go to the Host Club, other than to see Haruhi.

I nodded to myself as I entered the building, leaving Haruhi behind. No, I wasn't going to get into the drama of the Host Club, as much as it pained my anime-loving side. It would only freak me out more than I already was, seeing more evidence of this strange similarity. And I _really _didn't need to embarrass myself any more than I already had…

Although my logical side told me that because I was in the same class as Kyoya and Tamaki, I was going to see them eventually, I told myself that I could just avoid them as well as I could… at least until the time came.

But, of course, procrastinating never did work out well for me, did it?

Still deep in thought about my strange first day, I climbed several flights of stairs, suitcase in hand, barely registering the fact that I was panting heavily.

As my mind came back into the present, I caught some pointed glares from some girls on their way down the steps.

"Ugh. They'll let anyone into this school, nowadays. Y'know, there's a thing called deodorant," Sneered one girl to her partner, tilting her head back to see my reaction as they continued downward.

"Shh!" The other girl lightly nudged her friend's arm, holding a hand to her face to suppress her laughter. "Hina, she's just a poor commoner. Don't you know? They can't afford things like that."

I stopped, looking back at the pair with an eyebrow raised. At my old school, none of the girls had ever dared say such nasty things. At least, not to their face…

The first girl stared back at my expression, finally shrugging and shaking her head. "So sad… I bet she can't even understand me, the poor girl. I hear she's a new transfer student from America. But she's nothing like what I expected."

The other nodded, her short, stubby pigtails bobbing up and down as she walked along. "Yeah. Aren't Americans s'posed to be all skinny and tan…?"

The conversation became fainter as I began up the steps once more, choosing to ignore the remarks completely. I wouldn't let a bunch of princesses get to me, anyway. If they were expecting a supermodel with a rocking body and insane tan, then they weren't even smart enough to waste my time with.

Although, it did sting a bit…having my assumptions proved correct, _right_ to my face…

I held my head low as I reach my dorm, pulling out my key and fitting it into the hole without much difficulty. I was greatly relieved finally get to my room, away from all of the embarrassing situations and dirty looks.

The room was definitely bigger than expected, but of course the only place I had to compare it to was my brother's party college dorms. I shuddered, my thoughts bringing back vivid memories from my trip last winter. My brother's dorm room…the _smell…_

Shaking my head to rid myself of the memories, I began the gargantuan task of setting up my room.

Although the bed had its own blanket and duvet, I took out my own pillow and teddy bear, placing them gently onto the bed.

"Guess I should make this place nice for you, eh Brittany? You'll be looking at it for a while, anyway." I looked over to where my white stuffed bear was lying as I shifted through my drawers, her face predictably unresponsive.

"Not a talker, huh?" I grumbled, stuffing my clothing into the slots, "You know, I thought living alone would make you more of a party _animal…_ Get it? _Animal_?"

Of course the bear still didn't answer, her stitched mouth still frozen in a perpetual smile as she lay sprawled across my pillow. I chuckled at my own private joke, still grinning as I stood up from my place on the floor.

A few swift knocks on my door made me snap out of my good humor. "Come in!" I called over my shoulder, still trying to fit some pictures into their frames.

Three new girls popped their heads into my room, all looking very girly and feminine wearing their poofy yellow dresses. Their eyes narrowed slightly as they scrutinized the room, eventually landing on me and examining my style of clothing.

One girl stepped in a bit further, her long, black hair flowing into her face as she bowed her head. "Hey! We heard there was a new student and…we just wanted to say hi!"

A smaller girl, looking a bit dumber than the others, tugged on her friend's sleeve and whispered, "Can we go now, Saki? This room is just so…ugly…"

My mouth fell into a hard line.

The first nodded, scrunching her nose as she took another look at the room. "Yeah, you're right… Well, I guess we should be-"

The girl stopped, and a loud crashing noise could be heard from right outside my dorm. "Owww…" moaned a muffled voice from behind the obstruction.

We all craned our necks, the three other girls more eager than I was to see the commotion.

While I was still trying to get a good view of what had occurred, the third girl, being the closest to the hall, turned her body back into the room. She had seen enough, shaking her head with an exasperated grimace adorning her slender face.

"It's just Miyu…_again_…"

The other girls took this as a cue to stop looking and I, without the other bodies blocking my view, could see a small, mousy young girl sprawled out on the hallway floor. Books surrounded her form, her glasses sitting askew on the tip of her nose.

"Owwh," She whimpered again. I blinked as I saw her getting to her knees and straightening her glasses with both arms, seemingly oblivious to the four staring girls.

"Oh, Miyu, will you look where you're going? You almost ran right into the new girl's door!"

I looked between the girls, watching them look at the student beneath their feet, not stopping to help her pick up the massive pile of books strewn across the floor.

The girl, after readjusting her bulky spectacles, blinked up at her audience. "Oh…Oh! So sorry, miss!" she began, bowing her head while at the same time trying to gather her extensive mass of tomes.

The good samaritan in me cried out to help the girl, but with all of these people around… It was hard enough trying to fit in now, I didn't want to make it any worse by associating myself with the wrong people.

But…still…

I decided to help her, anyway. After all, it wasn't like me not to help someone right in front of me. I bent down, gathering a few books into my arms and holding them out to the struggling girl.

All four of the ladies gave me an odd look, even the mousy girl, who was still kneeling beside her mountain of books. I fidgeted in my place, feeling uncomfortable under their scrutinizing glances.

I coughed. "Here you go…" I said, thrusting the books out to her as she slowly rose.

She got to her feet, glancing down at the books before giving me another strange look. "Um. Thanks…" she muttered, piling the books onto her stack and walking away without another word.

The others continued to stare. "What…?" I asked, my cheeks burning. Oh, great. I had done something wrong, _again. _Why,_ why _did I insist on being born blonde? Stupid genetics…

The leader, _Saki_, only shook her head. "You didn't have to help her, you know. She does that every day."

"I know…" I trailed lamely, but immediately regretted it. Because I didn't know that at all. How could I, when I had just arrived today? I winced, internally slapping myself for saying such a stupid thing… Really, I just wanted this day to end.

"…Mhmm…" She answered, as if I was a bit slow in the head, "Well… I guess we'll just be going… right guys?" The others nodded hurriedly and muttered in the affirmative, rushing out of the room and slamming the door, leaving me to watch after them.

This time, I really did slap myself, flopping onto the bed and giving a good scream into my pillow. "Why, why, _why, _Brittany? Why am I so damn awkward?"

The bear only smiled. "Oh, wipe that grin off your face." I mumbled, smacking the bear onto the floor.

After a couple minutes of wallowing in my misery, the shrill buzz of the phone's alarm was the only sound able to jolt me out of my stupor. I grimaced, reaching an arm over to the end table and flipping up my vibrating receiver.

"Hello?"

"_Honey?_" It was my mom, her voice frantic on the other line.

"_Honey! Oh, thank god! Ben! Ben I found her! Ben I-_" I could hear a faint '_That's great, hon,_' in the background, with the TV blaring on ESPN. She cleared her throat. "_Oh, sorry dear. Your dad and I were just so worried!_"

Something told me that she might have been exaggerating a bit on dad's part…

"Calm down, mom. Breathe. Yes, I got here _just _fine. I guess I just got a little…caught up… You know, talking…" There was no way I was telling her about the fainting spell. She was already skeptical about the overseas school, and I didn't want to give her a heart attack, after all.

"_Oh, that's nice! Did you make any friends?_"

"Uh…" I bit my lip, hoping that I had grown out of my terrible lying voice. That, or my mom would be too relieved by my apparent reappearance to notice. "Yep! A bunch of girls came to my dorm today. We talked for a bit; it was really fun!"

"_Well, good. Glad you're having fun… Did you meet any of their families? Maybe I could-_"

"No, mom. I've only known these people for half a day." I frowned, not having the patience for idle chatter. After today… meeting Haruhi…

Wait, Haruhi?

"Oh, mom!" I half shouted into the phone, "Could you put Mary on?"

I could hear her sigh. "_Honestly, it's like you two are joined at the hip… No, I can't. She went over to her friend's house for the night, I think._"

I slumped back onto my bed, giving a frustrated growl. If anyone knew Ouran High School Host Club, it was my sister. But, of course, she _had _to go over to her friend's house on the exact night that I needed her the most… I had thought that she could explain things to me, or at least share in my strange experience…

But now I had no one. My parents knew nothing of Ouran, or anime in general. How could they possibly guess that they had sent their child to a fictional school?

"Oh… okay. Um, just tell her to call me when she gets back, alright?"

"_Okay, hon…is something wrong?_"

I gritted my teeth. _Now _chose to become perceptive? "Ah…nope! Just thought of a really funny joke, and I wanted her to hear it!"

There was silence on the other end. "_Oh. I love jokes! You could-_"

"Uh…OkaywellI'mreallytiredgottagonowBYE!" I hastily jabbed the end button, letting out a gust of air that I had been holding in throughout the conversation and flopping back onto the bed.

"Urgh." I groaned, running a hand through my disheveled hair.

I was tired, the jetlag already starting to kick in as I lay my head against the familiar pillow.

But I was also tired of this school and it's students. The people, the similarities, the caddy remarks… For the millionth time today, I thought about how desperately I wanted this day to end.

And this time, my body was all too happy to comply…

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a lame ending... Ah, well. ^^; <strong>

**Yes, I actually do have a bear named Brittany. And yes, I do tell her all of my corny jokes... Well, _she _doesn't think they're corny.. Maybe I should stop creeping out my readers now? Heh.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! :D**


	3. Roses Are Expensive

**Author's Notes:** WHAT YEAR IS IT?

I feel like I've been inactive since... since... God, I don't know! Let's leave it at "A hell of a long time", eh? ^^

In other news, while I've been failing at life over here, my good pal Tybs23 has taken it upon herself to draw a freaking COLORED fan pic of Claire in her free time. *.* Bless her artistic little heart.

I guess FF doesn't like show-offs, because it's not letting me post a link? Well, it's in my deviantART favorites, if you're not too lazy to go look. xD So um, there's that, if you're interested. Just thought I should mention it. :U

Hmm, I guess that's about it. Oh! I want to thank you all for your reviews! And also for being so patient with me and my slow _sloooow _updates. ._.' I'm really hoping you guys like it so far. ^v^

Mmkay, I think that's all. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"Yeah? And what about Tamaki?" Mary was practically falling out of her seat in excitement.<p>

I took in another breath, running a hand through my unruly bed head as I grappled with my dwindling patience. I had to get up a bit earlier than on my usual Sunday- around ten in the morning- to be able to video chat Mary before she went to bed, seeing as it was around nine at night in America. And although it made for a mood fouler than my brother on a Monday morning, I had hoped that it would be worth it when I had finally explained my predicament to the girl on the other line.

Sighing, I reminded, "I told you, I haven't seen him yet."

"Mhm… So can you get me his autograph? Or- OH! His mechanical pencil, with the little bear on top? And a rose, too. Get a rose, please. But just getting a lock of his hair would do…"

But, as always, it seemed as though there was only one thing on her mind…

Tamaki.

She didn't even think it was strange when I had told her about the anime becoming real. Although I should have known that she would believe something like this; she was only eleven, after all. Telling her Tamaki wasn't real was like telling her Santa Claus was all a lie… That was a bad year in the Wagner household. One that I would rather not repeat.

Still, talking to Mary made it feel like I was the only one who was even the _slightest_ bit weirded out by this strange occurrence.

My eyes barely opened, I shook my head, "I'm not going to stalk a fictional character for a piece of his hair."

"Oh… Yeah. I was, uh… Just kidding." She assured me, though it didn't seem like she was joking when she said it.

We had already talked about how everyone was doing, how mom was taking the split, my sister's recent sleepover, and other crucial business. But, considering it had only been a day at most, there wasn't much to talk about other than this Ouran craziness.

Which, by the way, was something that frustrated me like hell. I didn't like thinking, let alone _saying _things like, "Maybe I'll get to see Haruhi today," or, "I might snag a seat next to Kyouya in Science class." Those phrases were too casual to be applied to the Host Club. It gave me goose bumps just imagining it.

After a small silence, Mary perked up again, she spouted out another question, her eyes trained on the small screen separating us. "So what's he like in real life?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't-"

"Right. I forgot," she grinned, not at all deterred by my lack of enthusiasm, "Then who _have _you met?"

I sluggishly raised a finger to my chin as I recalled the day. "Only Haruhi, I think. People were calling her a boy- at least I _think_ she was a girl- she was in the host club, and she said her name was Haruhi Fujioka. That's proof enough, isn't it?"

Just as I had feared, my sister nodded excitedly. "Yeah! That's Haruhi. Probably her first year... Wow… I'm so jealous... Can me and mommy come visit some time?"

"No!" my answer was absolute, and a bit louder than I had intended. I softened my voice when I saw Mary flinch back a bit.

But this was crucial business.

"You can't tell Mom about this, okay? Or dad," Not that he'd care too much. He was pretty laid back about these things. But even so... "She'd think you were crazy. Heck, I'm starting to question my own sanity, here!"

Mary nodded solemnly. She may have been young, but she knew how to hold secrets better than any of our family members. Unlike myself, who cracked under the smallest of pressure.

"Why do you look so sad?" she questioned lightly, measuring my expression and in turn adopting the same worried look, "Shouldn't you be happy you get to go to Ouran?"

"I guess so," I responded as I folded my legs idly. My head was getting a little clearer, alerting me to the fact that I had makeup, mostly eye liner, smeared underneath my eyes. I rubbed furiously at the black smudges until it was all off of my face, only leaving a black mark across most of my knuckle. Jeez, I must have looked like the living dead…

"I know I should be, but all I can think about is the fact that this is a freaking _TV show_." I finished after I had cleared my face.

Mary gasped from the other line, her intake of breath sounding oddly warbled through the speakers, "C-Claire! Dad said not to say that word!"

I smiled sheepishly. She was right, of course; Dad had told us not to use language around the house, especially not around Mary. Rod was lucky, because this was about the time he moved out. And because he was rarely seen at home, it didn't really affect him too much…

My language used to be a lot worse, but as of recently, Mary had taken it upon herself to uphold the title of 'Language Monitor'. And she took her job _very _seriously.

But I hardly thought the word 'freaking' could be held to the same degree as some of the others…

"Yes, ma'm. Won't happen again, ma'm."

She nodded curtly, like a bite-sized drill sergeant. "Good."

I grinned and ran a hand through my knotted locks of dark blonde, noticing it was beginning to turn even darker with the colder weather. This was fine with me. Less blonde jokes to endure, anyway.

Three swift knocks turned both heads toward my door, and we eyed each other uncertainly.

Someone coming to my dorm? Maybe more students from the welcome committee? Well, either way, I really wasn't welcoming the idea of seeing someone in my worn out pajamas. First impressions and all.

Still, more knocking sounded, and Mary pursed her lips in response.

"I guess I should go get that," I said reluctantly, craning my head to look at the newly polished door.

Mary nodded. "Okay… I'll see you soon, then?"

"As soon as I can. Cross my heart." Grinning, I waved goodbye as another hurried knock sounded. I disconnected, smoothing my hair, and gave a forlorn look at myself before shaking my head in defeat. It was good enough, I supposed.

"Hmm?" I hummed, sliding the door open as if I were in no hurry.

Outside of my door I saw it was the girl from yesterday, Miyu or something, busy clearing her glasses with the tail of her shirt. When she had finally noted my presence, she flinched, her glasses nearly slipping from her hands.

"H-hah!" I heard her shriek in surprise, though I thought maybe she was exaggerating a bit.

Out of her mouth streamed a multitude of apologies, and a few other words that I couldn't quite comprehend. Being new to the language, it was hard to pick up the words that she was saying, she was spitting them out so fast that I could only hear bits and pieces.

"You're… the new girl?" the girl finally blurted at a reasonable pace, "The American?"

I nodded, still preoccupied with sorting the words in my mind.

It took me a bit longer to comprehend it all, but it wasn't entirely my slow English-speaking mind to blame. She was just a fast talker, or maybe she was rambling… Whichever it was, I never caught any of it.

"-And I know how America's geography is - Ah, um, I'm sorry. I just-" she choked, wringing her hands nervously, "Are you busy? I wanted to ask you something."

The hell…? I could only stare, a bit dumbstruck as she fidgeted in her place. What in the world could she have to ask me? It seemed a bit odd to me, but I let her continue.

"I saw you walking out of the infirmary yesterday, and… you were with that guy…"

'That guy…?' My head was all jumbled up. The only one I talked to yesterday was Haruhi, and then a few of the girls from the dorm… Ah, but Haruhi could be seen as a "guy" here, right?

Had I really forgotten that quickly? I was such an airhead sometimes.

"You mean Haruhi?"

Miyu nodded excitedly, seemingly relieved that I could speak well enough. I was starting to think that people here considered me slow in the head or something.

"Yes, the poor first year. I was just wondering if you two were close."

I thought this over, being particularly careful about my answer. It felt like I had known Haruhi since forever; I had been watching her through a screen for years. But I couldn't say that, could I? The thought alone had me a bit creeped out… Maybe I should just fake dumb for a while.

"Mm, well I just met her…uhi yesterday, so," My heart skipping a beat, I tried to pass off my gender mix-up as a pronunciation error. Brilliant, considering how early it was.

"…Not really, no."

"O-ooh," she whispered, her expression twisted into one of extreme embarrassment, "Of course. I hadn't thought… Please excuse me!"

Miyu wasted no time in darting back from the doorway completely, nearly hitting her head on the opposite wall. It surprised both of us, I think, because she immediately froze in shock.

Whoops.

Did I look mad? Was that the reason for her kicked-puppy expression? In the mornings my face sometimes adopted a blank expression, and it was hard to remember how to move my face appropriately… And maybe I was a bit agitated that my chat with Mary had been cut short. But I felt bad for giving the wrong impression.

My brain had a hard time sorting all of this out.

"Ergh, sorry… Miyu, right?" I dragged a hand across my face, which, now that I thought about it, may have looked like an act of exasperation. Not what I was trying to convey, and I was already having trouble with the language gap. Double whoops.

She seemed stunned that I had remembered her name.

"It's not your fault, don't worry," out of my mouth escaped a low snicker, the only reason being that I laughed subconsciously in practically any situation. "If I seem tired, it's probably the jet lag getting to me. Why so interested in Haruhi, anyway?"

Small talk might calm her nerves a little. I found it a little weird that I was making this much of an effort to make her comfortable when _I _was the foreign one, but whatever.

But my efforts only made her frigid little body stiffen more, "Eh..."

"A crush, maybe?" I smiled, even though I knew that I was completely out of line. She seemed like a fun person to make jabs at. Normally I wouldn't be so forward about it, but with people like this, who were a bit less talkative, I sort of _had _to make an effort.

And then, who in their right mind _wouldn't _have a crush on Haruhi? She was a girl, and that was an obvious turn off, but when she was passing for a boy she did have a sort of innocent charm. Much better than her cartoon counterpart. Hell, if I hadn't watched the show, Haruhi would rank at least an 8/10 on the hotness scale.

Miyu's eyes widened, and I watched her face contort as she processed my response. She even seemed a bit angry at one point.

"No, no! No crush! No crush!" she repeated over in Engrish, as if I wouldn't understand unless said in my native language, "I like Tamaki, not Haruhi!"

Then it clicked in her head. Slowly, she realized that she had just confessed something majorly _major_ to a complete stranger. I started to feel sorta bad for the girl. A crush was a big deal.

Her question about Haruhi probably had something to do with her involvement in the Host Club. That made sense. But I wasn't supposed to know about Tamaki yet, right? Crap. More playing dumb.

"I don't think I've met Tamaki yet," I answered vaguely, but seeing her expression I added, "But it's no big deal! I've heard he's the king of the Host Club. I'm sure _everyone _likes him."

Maybe that would comfort her; make her feel like she's not the only one? Though instead of making her feel better about the slip-up, it looked like my answer enraged her. Like, _a lot. _Her face puffed up, as though she were a balloon filled with too much air, dangerously close to popping.

"Yeah, but I'm different from those girls. I'm not just a fan!" she pointed out with intensity that didn't fit her character at all. I was a bit taken aback by her fierce reply.

"Aha…" I drawled. A few of the lazier girls down the hall opened their doors to protest the noise, and I hastily invited the heated Miyu into my room to contain the rucus.

"I have two of _every_ copy of _every_ fan book that the club has _ever _published," she continued from her stiff place in my desk chair, looking like a different person with that smug expression. Okay… So talking about Tamaki around Miyu was a definite no-no? I was beginning to understand why she didn't quite fit in. Because she was batshit.

Or maybe everyone at Ouran was secretly insane? I wouldn't doubt, with people like Nekozawa roaming the halls, that the crazy of the characters would rub off on the extras. Even the crazed fans from the show seemed a bit mentally unstable, with their unnatural twincest obsession. And that whole MorHun thing…

Sure, I was obsessive about those things too, but that was beside the point!

"I once bid 100000 yen for a rose from the king," added Miyu, as if to emphasize her commitment, "I won it, too. It was definitely worth a month's diet of rice and tap water."

She was starting to remind me of a certain sister of mine. Guess Mary would have to wait a while for that rose…

"You need to get closer to Haruhi!" she determined, clapping her hands as if she had planned this all out in her head a long time ago. The way she sprung from one topic to the other… I suddenly decided I liked the quiet Miyu much better than this one.

"Yeah," continued Miyu, still thinking to herself, "That way, you have an excuse to visit the Host Club. We can meet up afterward and exchange notes."

"Hold on…! Why don't you just go to the Host Club yourself?"

She was deciding things way too fast! Haruhi? Visiting the Host Club? Since when were we partners in crime? And where in God's name did this forceful personality come from?

Dammit, I didn't need another reminder… Not on my second day. I needed to focus! Studies… Think of your studies, Claire…

"Tamaki's waiting list is booked solid. And… I'm not good with people," she rolled her eyes, as if this should be obvious, "Haruhi is a new member, therefore he has less of a fan base, and you seem to get along with him so far. At least from what I managed to overhear during your walk to the dorms."

How could she have heard us on our way to the dormitory…? Creeped out to the max, I felt as though what was left of my privacy had been smashed to pieces.

"In fact, you can choose any club member you want! I just need you to stake out the competition, and put in a good word with Tamaki for me. If you can."

She added the last part as a nicety, but it was clear that she now _expected _this from me.

This was an odd turn of events. And here I thought that she was actually a misunderstood soul, in need of friendship. But underneath it all, she was pretty much a manipulative tyrant? It didn't even take much to crack the surface. Maybe _that's _why the other girls paid her no mind. Because at any moment she could turn into… this.

She was picking on me solely because I was a new student, and because I was one of the few people who managed to talk to Haruhi at the start of the school year.

The tables had done a complete one-eighty. I stood, too shocked to form words, while Miyu sat, perched delicately on the chair, seizing complete control of the conversation. If you could even call it that. It felt more like a business deal.

"Uh…"

No. Tell her there's no way in hell, just like you told Mary. "_I'm not going to stalk a fictional character,_" Isn't that what I said?

"…Er…"

She leaned in closer, her kicked-puppy eyes making a second appearance. God, why was it so hard to refuse? Was it because I was virtually friendless at the moment? That face? Or maybe I was genuinely curious about the Host Club…?

Maybe… Maybe… There was a slim, incredibly unlikely, barely thinkable possibility… that just _maybe, _one of the Host Club members would pick _me?_

…Hah.

That sounded so creepy. Like this is an undercover dating game or something. _Which of these lovely contestants will she choose?_

Not to mention impossible, and bordering on pedophilia in Honey's case. I dreamt up scenarios like that all the time. Wouldn't anybody? But in the end, of course, they're only just that- dreams.

I hadn't read the manga, but I was sure that Mary had told me about the ending once before. They all part ways for college, Haruhi and Tamaki confessed their feelings for each other, the works. And I didn't want to do anything to spoil such a lovely ending for these characters.

I would converse with Haruhi in the halls, but only because she was a nice person. Be cordial with Kyouya and Tamaki during class, and try not to act too suspicious, especially around the King of Darkness. Try to maintain a decent GPA. Don't get roped into their schemes. And never, _never, _go to the Host Club.

Those were my ground rules.

I swiveled abruptly, walking almost robotically to the door and swinging it open without a word. My eyes flickered from Miyu to the hallway; the fact that I was still wearing my mismatched pajamas didn't even register anymore.

"I think you should leave," I said stubbornly, giving her a look that I hoped couldn't be argued.

She pursed her lips in obvious disappointment, though I think she had been expecting it all along. Well, what _did _she expect?

As one final act of desperation, Miyu reached into her poofy dress pocket, pulling out a wad of cash the size of a brick and secured by one lone rubber band. She waved it around alluringly, as if the smell of the money would put me into a trance.

"Are you…" she paused a moment to waggle her eyebrows at me, "…_positive?_"

I felt a distinct hint of satisfaction in slamming the door in Miyu's face.

"…Brittany, I'm sorry you had to see that."

Dusting off my hands as if I were wiping away any memory of this morning, I decided it was about time to make my self look presentable.

It was Sunday, which meant that I had the day off of school... But I didn't really want to hang around the school grounds and chance running into Miyu again. Where should I go? What should I see?

I spent the rest of the morning mentally preparing myself for the day ahead of me, and trying unsuccessfully to forget everything else.

* * *

><p>Uneventful chapters seem to be my specialty. ^^ And hey! OC's! OC's everywhere!<p>

Yeah. Sorry about that. Well no, I guess I'm not sorry, since I'm the one that put them in there. xD But they have a purpose. Yes yes. Definitely a purpose.

Where was I going with this?

Well anywho, not much else to say but... thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think. See you next time! ;)


End file.
